No Quiero Separarme de Ti (ash x bianca)
by VICTORELNAZI
Summary: Finalmente la liga teselia llego a su fin pero una de las participantes está muy triste pero no por haber sido eliminado de la competencia, sino por otra razón y esa razón es el amor por un buen amigo que conoció
1. Chapter 1

ASH X BIANCA: NO QUIERO SEPARARME DE TI

Hola otra vez queridos lectores, admiradores de pokemon les tengo mi tercer fic de ash x bianca y este será el último de esta pareja porque me concentrare en poner lemon pero lo publicaré en foro dz, o fic con iris como la enamorada de ash; así que sin más nada que decir disfruten de mi fic

 **Personajes:**

 **Ash: entrenador pokemon de la región kanto con su inseparable compañero pikachu**

 **Iris: chica morena del grupo y maestra dragon**

 **Cilan: ex líder de gimnasio y conocedor pokemon**

 **Bianca: chica rubia de ojos verdes y una boina del mismo color, pero además rival de ash**

Nos encontramos en la región unova, donde acaba de terminar la liga teselia en ciudad vidriera con ash ketchum terminando en cuartos de final perdiendo contra cameron, pero teniendo como campeón al final a Virgil, en este preciso momento todos los participantes se estaban despidiendo

Ash: (despidiéndose de Stephan, Cameron y virgil): buenos chicos eso fue muy divertido, la verdad es que los voy a extrañar

Stephan (dándole la mano a ash): adiós ash, la mejor parte fue nuestro enfrentamiento, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos nos volveremos a enfrentar

Ash: dalo por seguro Stephan (le da la mano y ve cómo se va)

Cameron: muy bien ash, ya quiero regresar a mi pueblo, así que adiós; vamos lucario (se va corriendo con lucario)

Ash (mirando a virgil): bueno felicidades virgil, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto (se dan la mano y ve cómo se va el campeón de unova)

Iris: que triste, pero bueno al menos los tres podemos seguir viajando juntos amigos

Cilan: tienes razón iris, aun hay mucho en unova por recorrer (ve que ash estaba mirando por todos lados)

Iris (percatándose de eso): ¿ash qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿estás bien?

Ash: si chicos estoy bien, pero me pregunto donde esta bianca ¿porque no vino a despedirse?

Iris (con mirada picara): ah ya veo, quieres despedirte de tu novia ya que nunca más la volverás a ver

Ash (sonrojado): no es mi novia, solo me preguntaba porque no vino a despedirse

Cilan (calmándolos): tranquilos chicos de seguro aun no se irá igual que nosotros, lo más probable es que se quede unos días

En la habitación del hotel de esa ciudad, una rubia de ojos verdes y una boina del mismo color lloraba en su cuarto mientras pensaba

Bianca (llorando y pensando): no puede ser, ahora que la liga teselia terminó tendré que volver a mí casa y la peor parte es que nunca volveré a ver a ash, no quiero separarme de él ni de sus amigos

 **Recuerdo de bianca**

Nos encontramos en el bosque con nuestros héroes ash, iris y cilan rumbo a ciudad mistralton, pero decidieron acampar muy cerca de un rio para poder descansar de tanto caminar, el entrenador estaba muy cerca del rio para entrenar con osshowatt, mientras iris observaba como ash se preparaba para el siguiente gimnasio y cilan empezaba a cocinar para sus amigos

Ash (a osshowatt): bien hecho, tus ataques tipo agua se vuelven cada vez mas fuerte osshowatt, sin duda estaremos listos para el gimnasio de ciudad mistralton

Iris: si que estas entusiasmado por el siguiente gimnasio ash

De repente escuchan que alguien venia corriendo hacia ellos

¿? (Gritando): salgan de mi camino que tengo prisa

Esa persona corre en dirección en donde esta ash y lo tira accidentalmente al agua

Ash (furioso): oye que te pasa, podrías fijarte por dónde vas (se percata de que esa persona era bianca)

Bianca (mirando a ash con una sonrisa): oh hola ash como te encuentras

Ash: oh bianca bien entrenando un poco hasta que me tiraste al agua

Bianca (mira a ash apenada): lo siento mucho ash, no me fije

Ash: está bien bianca, pero la próxima vez fíjate por dónde vas

Iris: oh hola bianca, tanto tiempo sin vernos

Cilan: si, llegaste justo a tiempo para comer con nosotros

En ese instante ash sale del rio secando su ropa, luego los 4 comen y el entrenador se levanta para seguir entrenando

Ash: muchas gracias cilan estuvo delicioso, y ahora volveré a entrenar pero lo hare cerca de las grandes rocas, para estar bien preparado para ir a ciudad mistralton (se levanta pero lo agarran del brazo)

Bianca (sonriendo): ash podría acompañarte así entreno yo también

Ash (sonriendo): claro bianca además es mejor entrenar con alguien

Bianca (abrazándolo del brazo): muchas gracias ash

Ash (sonrojado): si de nada

Luego de que ash y bianca entrenaran para los gimnasios pokemon el cual entrenaron hasta la tarde, se detuvieron para que sus pokemon descansen y de paso descansaran ellos, y la rubia empezó a hablar con el

Bianca: ash quisiera decirte algo

Ash: ah sí y que es bianca

Bianca (mirándolo tiernamente): quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí

Ash (confundido): de que me estás hablando bianca

Bianca: por lo que hiciste por mí en ciudad nimbasa al enfrentarte a mi padre aun sabiendo que eso te costaría tu propio viaje con tal que yo siguiera con el mío; (sonrojada) eso fue muy tierno y lindo de tu parte

Ash (sonrojado): pues de nada bianca, lo hice porque eres mi amiga y no merecías terminar tu viaje de esa manera

Bianca: y otra cosa de la que te quería agradecer es por ser mi amigo

Ash: porque me lo dices bianca

Bianca (muy triste): porque antes no tenía ningún amigo, todos me consideran muy torpe y descuidada por lo que ninguna persona quería serlo, y a pesar que siempre te tiro accidentalmente al agua, me consideras una amiga (ash pone sus manos en sus hombros haciendo que la rubia se sonroje)

Ash (sonriéndole): no tienes nada que agradecer bianca, porque nos da mucho gusto que seas nuestra gran amiga porque desde nuestro punto de vista tu eres una persona muy amable, tierna y siempre le encuentra el lado positivo a las cosas, es estupendo que seamos amigos (bianca lo mira tiernamente, empieza a llorar y lo abraza sonrojando al entrenador)

Bianca (llorando): oh ash muchas gracias, lo mejor de mi viaje fue conocerte y ser tu amiga (lo besa en la mejilla causando que ambos tengan la cara roja)

Ash (todo rojo): como te dije antes bianca, eres una gran amiga y persona

Luego de que anocheciera ambos se levantan y van al campamento con los demás, pero bianca decide quedarse con ellos ya que era muy tarde pero en su tienda piensa

Bianca (pensando): ash en verdad es una persona muy fuerte y se preocupa por mí, cosa que ninguna persona además de mi padre lo hacía, pero además siempre que lo veo siento algo en mi pecho y lo único que quiero es (se sonroja) estar con él, ahora entiendo que es lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de él, (toda la cara roja) me he enamorado de el

A la mañana siguiente ambos emprenden otra vez su viaje pero la rubia tenía que ir por otro camino

Bianca: bueno chicos gracias por todo pero ahora debo seguir mi camino (iris y cilan se despiden de ella y siguen empacando dejándola sola con ash)

Ash (sonriendo): bueno bianca, hasta que nos volvamos a ver

Bianca (sonrojada): ash ahora que estamos solos quiero decirte algo que quería decirte hace tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de decirte antes pero ahora tengo que confesarte algo

Ash: bueno bianca soy todo oídos (la mira a los ojos)

Bianca (sonrojada y nerviosa): bueno yo yo yo (mintiendo) pretendo hacerme más fuerte que tu

Ash: eso lo veremos bianca, que tengas mucha suerte (la rubia se le acerca y lo besa muy cerca de los labios, lo que hace que ambos se sonrojen)

Bianca (sonrojada): nos veremos pronto ash (se aleja)

Ash: (más sonrojado): eso espero bianca

Así bianca sigue con su camino, pero de paso piensa mientras sonríe

Bianca (sonrojada y sonriendo): bueno no me importa, se que le confesare a ash mis sentimientos por él, y cueste lo que cueste él será mío y yo de ella, (se toca el pecho) oh mi amado ash te amo tanto

 **Fin del recuerdo**


	2. Una Buena Oportunidad

**Bienvenidos al segunto capitulo de mi tercer fic sobre la pareja ashxbianca, asi que empecemos de una vez**

 **Capitulo 2: Una Buena Oportunidad**

Bianca (llorando): debí haberle dicho desde ese momento lo mucho que lo amo, (abrazándose) y a pesar de que tuve muchas oportunidades de declarármele jamás se lo he dicho por temor a que me rechace y luego de mañana nunca volveré a ver a mi amado

De repente escucha que suena la puerta, va, la abre y resulta ser ash, que inmediatamente el corazón de la rubia empieza a latir

Ash: hola bianca, solo quería saber porque no viniste a despedirte de los otros, (se percata que la rubia estaba llorando, preocupándose por ella) bianca que te sucede, porque lloras

Bianca (muy triste): (pensando: por mi tonto temor a que me rechace, no le puedo decir lo mucho que lo amo) lo que pasa ash es que aun estoy muy triste por haber perdido contra cameron (mintiendo)

Ash (la abraza haciendo que el corazón de bianca comienza a latir más rápido): tranquila bianca, diste tu máximo esfuerzo y eso es lo importante, te luciste y diste una muy buena pelea

Bianca (lo mira tiernamente con lagrimas en los ojos): oh muchas gracias ash, siempre estas cuando te necesito

Ash (le acaricia la espalda): siempre cuando necesites algo, solo avísame bianca

Bianca: (pensando: no puedo soportarlo más, debo decirle lo mucho que lo amo aunque me rechace y destroce) ash ustedes ya se iban

Ash: de hecho nos quedaremos en este hotel tan solo unos días

Bianca (mejor): en serio yo también (ya sé que hacer), ash si tú me lo permites quisiera invitarte

Ash (confundido): invitarme, a donde

Bianca (sonrojada): quisiera invitarte a cenar solo los dos al restaurante esta noche

Ash (nervioso): pues la verdad no se bianca (la rubia lo abraza del brazo y lo mira con mirada tierna)

Bianca (con mirada tierna): por favor ash, te lo pido por favor, como manera de despedirnos

Ash (decidido): está bien bianca, pero yo pago todo

Bianca (muy feliz lo abraza): oh muchas gracias ash, mejor vistámonos elegantemente para el restaurante

Ash (sonriendo): como tú digas, pero mejor descansemos y nos veremos esta noche (la rubia se le abalanza sobre él y lo besa muy cerca de los labios, cosa que hace que los dos se sonrojen)

Bianca (sonrojada): como tú digas ash, esta noche será muy especial (ve como el entrenador se iba)

Ash (pensando): bianca esta actuando muy extraño, la verdad me preocupa mucho, pero quizás lo sepa cuando salga con ella esta noche, (sonrojado) no quisiera separarme de ella, sobre todo porque siempre cuando estoy con ella ciento algo pero quizás lo sepa esta noche

El entrenador se va al comedor del hotel para reunirse de nuevo con iris y cilan para poder almorzar y luego van a su habitación

Iris: es una verdadera lástima que en unos días tengamos que abandonar la ciudad (acaricia a axxew), pero lo importante es que nos divertimos

Cilan: tienes razón iris, pero al menos podemos seguir recorriendo unova, (mirando a ash) y dime ash fuiste a ver a bianca

Ash: así es cilan, no la veía bien, estaba muy triste

Iris: de seguro es porque se separara de nosotros, (con mirada picara) en especial de ti

Ash (sonrojado): ya iris, pero quiero avisarles que saldré con ella esta noche

Iris (con mirada picara): ah lo sabía, te gusta bianca (acercándose a él) yo sabía que se gustaban, así que ya son novios o lo serán pronto

Ash (con la cara roja y alejándose de ella): vamos iris bianca y yo solo somos amigos, solo quiere salir conmigo como una manera de agradecerme por todo lo que hice por ella

Iris: vaya si que eres un niño ash, es obvio que le gustas a bianca porque lo demostró siempre que nos veíamos, y tu ni si quiera te diste cuenta

Cilan : hum me perece que iris tiene razón ash, esta noche sería una buena oportunidad de declarártele porque recuerda que lo más probable es que no la volvamos a ver

Ash (impactado por lo dicho por sus amigos): oigan ya no me molesten, de seguro solo me invita para despedirnos, aunque (triste) admito que lo que menos quiero es separarme de ella

Iris (sarcástica): claro como tú digas ash, lo único que te creo es que la vas a extrañar, mejor prepárate para tu cita con tu futura novia mientras yo cuido a pikachu y el resto de tus pokemon

Ash (un poco molesto): pues muchas gracias iris, pero solo tendrás que cuidar a pikachu porque el resto de mis pokemon están en el centro pokemon

Cilan: mientras tanto déjame ayudarte ash para tu cita con bianca

Ash (molesto): no es una cita cilan

Cilan (un poco asustado): ya tranquilo, entendí pero porque no la invitas a que nos siga acompañando en nuestro viaje

Ash (emocionado): guau tienes razón cilan, esta noche se lo diré

Mientras iris jugaba con axxew y pikachu, cilan ayudaba a ash para su cita con bianca y le daba consejos para tratar y hacer sentir bien a la rubia, pero además le aconsejo en vestir elegantemente con una camisa negra, pantalón de vestir del mismo color y unos zapatos también negros

Ash (sonrojado): muchas gracias cilan

Cilan: suerte ash

Iris (burlona): si y déjame recomendarte ash que un buen lugar para besar a bianca en los labios seria por el increíble puente turístico donde tiene bancos para sentarse y pueden mirar el hermoso mar pero además pueden mirar la luna

Ash (con toda la cara roja): muchas gracias iris (sarcástico)

Mientras en la habitación de bianca, ella se preparaba

Bianca (emocionada y sonriendo): que bien hoy a la noche estaré a solas con ash y pienso declarármele, (se mira al espejo) ahora sí que estoy lista, (sonrojada) y luego de comer lo llevare al puente turístico para mirar el mar, pero también podemos tener más intimidad, pero además de mirar el mar podremos ver la luna llena mientras (con toda la cara roja y tocando su pecho) nos besamos en los labios

 **Bien, si quieren ver como le va a ash en su cita con Bianca solo tienen que esperar una semana al tercer capitulo pero ahora me despido**


	3. La Cita

**Hola a todos al capítulo 3 del fic ash x Bianca, porque no empezamos el capitulo y a ver qué sucederá en la cita entre ellos**

 **Capitulo 3: La Cita**

Así ash llego hasta la habitación del hotel de bianca y toca su puerta y se sorprende a ver a la rubia porque estaba mucho más hermosa que antes ya que tenía un lindo vestido rojo con tacones del mismo color, unos aretes en las orejas y se había planchado el pelo rubio

Bianca (sonrojada): hola ash, como me veo

Ash (sonrojado): te te ves muy hermosa (bianca lo besa en la mejilla)

Bianca (con mirada tierna): muchas gracias ash, ahora si vamos (lo abraza del brazo pero el entrenador estaba tranquilo gracias a cilan debido a que lo había preparado muy bien)

Ash (sonriendo): en ese caso vámonos bianca (se van rumbo al restaurante)

Ya dentro del restaurante, ambos se sientan en su mesa que bianca había reservado, ordenaron unos lomos bien jugosos con papas y de postre unos flanes con crema y fresas, y una vez que terminaron de comer conversaron en la mesa

Bianca: que delicioso que estuvo la cena

Ash: tienes razón bianca, este lugar es increíble

Bianca: y dime ash, que es lo que planean hacer una vez que se vayan de esta ciudad

Ash: hemos decidido seguir viajando por unova, y luego nos iremos a la región kanto en pueblo paleta que es mi hogar

Bianca (pensando preocupada): oh no perderé a mi amor para siempre, hoy debo reunir valor y decirle que lo amo

Ash: y ahora dime bianca que es lo que tu planeas hacer una vez que dejes la cuidad

Bianca (indecisa): pues no lo sé ash, lo más probable es que me vaya de vuelta a casa ya que no me queda más nada por hacer

Ash (pensando): este es mi oportunidad de decirle a bianca para que siga viajando con nosotros

bianca (se percata que ash estaba muy pensativo): ash en que piensas

Ash (decidido): bianca que te parece si sigues viajando con nosotros por unova

Bianca (feliz y emocionada): (pensando: que bien ash me invito a seguir viajando con él, estoy tan feliz ahora que podre seguir estando a su lado) oh ash eso me encantaría, lo que más quería es seguir estando a tu lado, (se sonroja) digo estar a su lado (la rubia sin dudarlo se abalanza hacia él y lo abraza pero como el entrenador estaba sentado lo tira y todos quedan mirándolos)

Ash (sonrojado): bianca todos nos miran, por favor levantémonos (se levantan del suelo)

Bianca (apenada): lo siento mucho ash

Ash (sonriendo): no pasa nada bianca, mejor pago y vayamos a otro lugar

Bianca: está bien (pensando sonrojada: aunque siga viajando con él, debo decirle que lo amo o me arrepentiré por siempre, creo que es el momento de llevarlo al puente turístico)

Así ash paga por la comida y salen afuera

Ash: y bien bianca tienes alguna idea a donde ir

Bianca (lo abraza de un brazo al entrenador): así es ash, que te parece si vamos al puente turístico

Ash (muy sonrojado): dijiste puente turístico

Flashback

Iris (burlona): si y déjame recomendarte ash que un buen lugar para besar a bianca en los labios seria por el increíble puente turístico donde tiene bancos para sentarse y pueden mirar el hermoso mar turístico pero además pueden mirar la luna

Ash (con toda la cara roja): muchas gracias iris (sarcástico)

Fin de flashback

Ash (un poco nervioso): pues no lo sé bianca

Bianca: oh por favor ash, lo que más quiero es estar allí contigo, por favor (lo mira tiernamente) te lo suplico

Ash (sin poder resistirse): si quieres ir al puente turístico, pues vamos al puente turístico (con una sonrisa)

Bianca (muy feliz): que bien gracias ash, vamos inmediatamente

Mientras ambos caminaban, ash estaba pensando mientras bianca estaba con una sonrisa agarrando el brazo del entrenador, impaciente por llegar allí y declarársele a su amado

Ash (pensando): bianca es sensacional, ahora entiendo lo que me quisieron decir iris y cilan, y además ya sé lo que siento en mi pecho cuando estoy cerca de ella, (sonrojado) es porque en verdad la amo, es por eso que no quiero separarme de ella, debo decirle aunque me rechace

Finalmente llegan al puente turístico y se sientan a conversar, pero lo primero que hace bianca es recostarse en el hombro de ash que no parecía nervioso

Ash: (pensando: extrañamente no me siento nervioso, de hecho esto se siente muy bien y cálido) bianca quisiera decirte que hueles muy bien

Bianca (sonrojada): muchas gracias ash, me puse un perfume especial solo por ti

Ash (se sonroja): y dime bianca, tú crees que tu padre te deje seguir con tu viaje

Bianca: bueno el me dijo que puedo seguir viajando siempre y cuando me cuide, además estoy contigo ash que eres la persona que me hace sentir protegida (mientras estaba recostada en su hombro, abraza el brazo del entrenador)

Ash (sonriendo): y siempre lo hare bianca (le acaricia su hermoso cabello rubio), porque eres muy especial para mí porque eres una gran amiga que es muy positiva, y además muy (sonrojado) hermosa

Bianca (sonrojada): (pensando y sonriendo: no puedo creer todo lo que me dice ash, siempre soñé que me dijera cosas así de mi), oh muchas gracias ash, me gusto todo lo que me dijiste (lo besa en la mejilla)

Ash (pensando): creo que sería el momento de decirle lo que siento, en verdad quiero sacarme esta espina en mi pecho

Bianca (pensando): esto está saliendo bastante bien, pero ya es el momento de declarármele al amor de mi vida

Ash (mirando atrás de el que estaba la luna llena): ven bianca levántate un momento (él se levanta)

Bianca (confundida se levanta): que es lo que pasa ash

Ash (sonriendo): quiero que mires allá (señala la luna llena y el hermoso mar que reflejaba su luz)

Ambos cuando se paran se ponen cerca de la baranda para poder ver la hermosa luna llena y el mar que reflejaba su luz

Bianca (sonriendo): es muy hermoso ash (ella pone su mano sobre la baranda y el entrenador pone su mano arriba de la de la rubia)

Ash (sonriendo): sí que lo es (pensando: iris tenía razón este es un lindo lugar como para los enamorados, tengo que decirle que la amo)

Bianca (pensando y muy feliz): ash me está tocando la mano es mi día casi perfecto, es momento de ser valiente y decirle que lo amo con todo el corazón

Ash (decidido): bianca quiero decirte algo muy importante para mí

Bianca (sorprendida): en serio ash, pues (decidida) yo también quiero decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo pero mejor empieza tu primero

Ash: está bien, (la mira) bianca desde que te vi por primera vez he sentido algo que no había sentido antes por ninguna otra chica, siempre te considere muy hermosa y positiva (la rubia escuchaba cada palabra y empieza a latirle el corazón), y cuando tu padre estaba a punto de prohibirte de seguir viajando con nosotros no me importo enfrentarlo con tal que tu sigas viajando a mi lado

Bianca (sonrojada y con su mano en su pecho): ash entonces que es lo que me quieres decir exactamente

Ash (sonrojado y reuniendo valor): bianca yo yo (su cara esta frente a la suya) ¡te amo! Te te amo con todo el corazón Bianca

 **Si quieren ver como reaccionara Bianca con su esperada confesión de parte del azabache, entonces sépanlo la próxima semana**


	4. Un Lindo Momento

**Hola a todos al capítulo 4 de mi fic, porque no empezamos de una buena vez el capítulo**

 **Capitulo 4: Un Lindo Momento**

Anteriormente vimos el comienzo de la cita con una cena y una inesperada invitación de ash hacia Bianca para que siga viajando con el cosa que la rubia acepto con gusto, y luego de eso mientras iban al puente turístico el entrenador mientras pensaba finalmente acepta que la ama incluso logra decírselo una vez que se acomodaron allí ¿pero como reaccionara la rubia ante su declaración?

En ese momento bianca no podía creer que el chico que le gustaba le haya dicho que la ama, palabras que la rubia siempre soñó que ash le dijera, así que las lagrimas de ella empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes y mira a al entrenador con una sonrisa sin decir ninguna palabra

Ash (preocupado): bianca que pasa, por favor dime algo

La rubia con lagrimas en los ojos lo único que hace es abrazar a ash, y lo siguiente que hace es poner su cara frente a la de ash con una cara tierna

Bianca (con mirada tierna y unas lagrimas): oh ash me acabas de decir las palabras que siempre quise escuchar de ti, cuando te conocí empecé a sentir algo en mi pecho y no sabía que era, y a pesar que soy tanto torpe como descuidada tu me quieres a pesar que además siempre te tiro al agua, siempre me protegiste de todo y casi sacrificas tu viaje solo por mi (se sonroja) eso fue lo más tierno que alguien ha hecho por mí, (lo abraza y sigue teniendo su cara frente a la de ash) lo que te quiero decir es que yo ¡te amo! Te amo con todo mi corazón mi amado ash

Ambos se miran con miradas tiernas y acercan sus caras hasta que acercan también sus labios hasta que los unen en un hermoso y cálido beso el cual empiezan a introducirse sus lenguas en la boca del otro, y una vez que quedan sin aire se separan

Ash: te amo mi hermosa rubia

Bianca (con mirada tierna): y yo te amo a ti mí amado entrenador, este es el mejor día de toda mi vida y tú lo hiciste posible

Ash (sonrojado): bianca además de seguir viajando juntos, te gustaría ser mi novia

Bianca (empieza a llorar de felicidad): ahora sin duda me hiciste tan feliz porque me hiciste la pregunta que siempre soñé que me dijeras, la respuesta es si mi amado ash (se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza y antes de poder besarlo accidentalmente caen al mar porque bianca lo abrazo haciendo que el entrenador retrocediera y no se percato que él estaba detrás del mar)

Ash (cayendo): ahhhhhhhh

Bianca (igual): ahhhhhhhhhhh

Luego de que ambos cayeron al agua, ash ayuda a bianca a salir del mar debido a que ella no sabía nadar, y finalmente logran llegar hacia la orilla para poder salir

Bianca (llorando): lo siento mucho, teníamos un lindo momento y por lo estúpida que soy termine arruinándolo todo (inmediatamente ash la besa en los labios y se separa de ella)

Ash (secándole sus lágrimas): te juro bianca que nada arruino nuestro mejor momento, además eso fui divertido, (la abraza de la cintura) pero yo te amare sin importar lo que hagas porque eres una chica que todo hombre quisiera tener

Bianca (volviendo a llorar y correspondiendo el abrazo): oh mi amor, el único hombre que quiero a mi lado eres tu (ambos se vuelven a besar mientras se acariciaban)

Ash (percatándose de la hora que es): oh mira mi amor, creo que es hora de que volvamos

Bianca: tienes razón mi amado

Así la pareja van tomados de la mano y finalmente llegan a la habitación de Bianca

Ash: bueno amor mañana seguiremos con nuestro viaje, pero por ahora que descanses (se va pero la rubia lo abraza por detrás y evita que se vaya)

Bianca: mi amor espere mucho tiempo para estar contigo y ahora no me quiero separar de ti así que (lo acaricia) porque no te quedas a dormir esta noche conmigo

Ash (nervioso): bueno yo yo noo te quiero incomodar

Bianca (besando su cuello): te aseguro mi amor que no será incomodo sino todo lo contrario

Ash (indeciso): bueno está bien, (la rubia lo empuja hacia adentro) por suerte debajo de esto tengo un pijama

Bianca (muy feliz): estoy tan feliz amor (lo besa) puedes cambiarte en el baño y yo me cambiare aquí

Ash: está bien, como digas querida

Bianca (seria): pero prométeme ash que no me miraras mientras me cambio

Ash (con toda la cara roja): te prometo que no lo hare

Finalmente la rubia se termina de cambiar y llama a ash para acostarse con ella

Ash (acostándose): buenas noches mi amor (la besa en los labios)

Bianca (con una sonrisa): buenas noches ash, te amo tanto (se acurruca en el pecho de ash)

La pareja finalmente se queda dormida, y a la mañana siguiente se despiertan para poder reunirse los 4 y así poder seguir con su viaje

Bianca (despertando): buenos días mi amor (le acaricia la cara)

Ash: buenos días corazón, recuerda que hoy seguiremos viajando por unova

Bianca (abrazándolo): mientras este a tu lado ash no me importa

Ash (acaricia los hombros de bianca): mi amor es mejor que me bañe y me vaya porque de seguro iris y cilan deben estar muy preocupados por mi

Bianca (sonriendo): está bien ash

El entrenador sale de la cama y se baña, y 20 minutos más tarde sale de la ducha y se despide de su novia

Ash: nos veremos luego amor, te amo

Bianca (sonriendo): yo también amorcito (se besan con ash que la agarra de la cintura cosa que le gusto a la rubia) yo también te amo tanto ash, te espero frente al centro pokemon (ve como su amado se aleja de ella)

 **Bueno, por esta semana terminamos pero les aseguro que el fic aun no termina, si quieren saber como avanza la relación entre ash y Bianca y que harán ahora los 4 protagonistas, entonces sépanlo la próxima semana**


	5. Buenas Noticias

**Hola a todos los lectores, bienvenidos al capítulo 5 del fic mas original que encontraran, espero que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios**

 **Capitulo 5: Buenas Noticias**

 **Anteriormente vimos la cita entre esta joven pareja donde todo termino bien a pesar de los inconvenientes como que ambos cayeron al agua pero al final todo resulto bien para ambos ¿pero como continuara?, pues entonces averígüenlo ustedes**

Ash llega a su habitación pero sus amigos lo estaban esperando muy preocupados

Iris (preocupada): ash hasta que por fin llegas, nos tenías muy preocupados debido a que no apareciste en toda la noche, nosotros no pudimos ni siquiera dormir, ¿y tu acaso te encuentras bien?

Cilan (igual): si ash pero por favor cuéntanos que fue lo que te paso como para no aparecer por toda una noche, además ni siquiera llamaste ni nada

Ash (muy apenado): lo siento mucho chicos por no haber llamado, yo me encuentro bien, (sonrojándose) lo que paso es que

De ese modo ash les cuenta a sus amigos sobre su cita con bianca utilizando también cada detalle y sobre su declaración hacia la rubia, pero además dijo la razón porque no llego en toda la noche dejando a iris y cilan muy sorprendidos

Iris (sorprendida): guau ahora entiendo, sabía que terminarían siendo novios, pero no puedo creer que dejaras de ser un niño ash

Cilan (igual): al perecer mis consejos sobre el amor si te funcionaron ash, y lo más importante es que bianca podrá viajar con nosotros pero ahora ustedes dos como novios

Ash (muy sonrojado rascándose detrás de la cabeza): pues muchas gracias chicos, a ti iris por el puente turístico que fue realmente romántico y tu cilan sobre tus consejos de mi cita, gracias a ustedes bianca y yo nos declaramos y seguiremos estando juntos

Iris y cilan: de nada ash

Iris: en ese caso ahora que haremos

Ash: lo que planeamos iris, vamos a prepararnos para seguir con nuestro viaje, primero desayunamos en el restaurante y luego emprenderemos el viaje

Cilan: y que pasara con bianca ash

Ash: le dije que nos espere en la entrada del centro pokemon a las 10:00, cuando empaquemos estaremos a esa hora

Cilan: muy bien ash, mejor nos bañamos y empacamos

Así ash empacaba sus cosas y espero a sus amigos para ir al centro pokemon para esperar a su novia y además buscar es resto de sus pokemon con excepción de pikachu que lo tenía en el hombro, mientras iris y cilan tomaban una ducha cada quien en su cuarto, y cuando terminaron empacaron y así los tres fueron al centro pokemon donde bianca los estaba esperando impaciente sobre todo a su novio

Bianca (emocionada): amorcito por fin llegas (se abalanza para abrazarlo y besarlo)

Ash (sonriendo): te dije que vendría a esta hora mi amor

Cilan: felicidades a ti también bianca, ahora podrás seguir viajando con nosotros

Bianca: gracias cilan, pero la mejor parte es que podre viajar con el amor de mi vida (lo abraza)

Iris: muy bien, en ese caso podremos seguir con nuestro camino

Ash (tomando la mano de bianca): muy bien, vayamos al restaurante a comer algo y sigamos con el viaje

 **Bueno por hoy terminamos, lamento si les pareció corto, es que ya lo había terminado y este capítulo salió así pero prometo que no volverá a pasar y nos veremos la próxima semana si quieren saber que pasara con ash y Bianca**


	6. Continuando el Viaje

**Anteriormente vimos como todo salió bien entre esta joven pareja ya que al final ambos se han convertido en novios y además podrán seguir estando juntos pero como continuara su viaje, entonces sépanlo ahora mismo**

 **Capitulo 6** : **Continuando el Viaje**

Es así que nuestros héroes ahora con bianca continuaron con su viaje luego que desayunaran, pero pasaron las semanas de recorrer ciudades u otros caminos, llegaron a un bosque enorme con un rio y muy cerca de la cascada lo cual decidieron parar para acampar, ash y bianca decidieron armar las tiendas, iris traía el agua y cilan como siempre empezó a cocinar para los 4

Cilan: muy bien chicos, hoy hare un rico estofado pero hace falta ramas para encender el fuego

Ash: yo iré cilan, vamos pikachu (su pokemon asiente)

Bianca (con mirada tierna): oh mi amor te voy a extrañar mucho, no quiero separarme tanto tiempo de ti (lo abraza)

Ash (acariciando su mejilla): tranquila amor, volveré muy pronto (la besa en los labios)

Iris (con gota anime): pero que cursis

Cilan (conmovido por la escena): vamos iris, esa muestra de amor es como para conmoverse

Iris (con gota estilo anime): como sea

Ash: en fin nos vemos dentro de un rato

El joven entrenador recorre el bosque pero intentando de no alejarse demasiado, pero luego de que recolectara más que suficientes ramas, se detiene frente a un rio a beber agua y a descansar debajo de un árbol mientras hablaba con pikachu

Ash (acariciando a pikachu): sabes pikachu, aun no puedo creer que ya tenga novia y además es muy hermosa

Pikachu (asintiendo): pika pika

Ash: pero además amigo ella es muy tierna, linda y siempre le busca el lado positivo a las cosas, como no pude darme cuenta antes que me gustaba pero por suerte (sonrojándose) pude tener el valor de declarármele y ahora estoy con la chica de mis sueños… (De repente escucha que alguien tiene una batalla violenta muy cerca de donde esta)

Ash: escuchaste eso pikachu parece que alguien tiene problemas (su compañero asiente) viene de allá así que vamos (los 2 van hacia allá)

Mientras ash iba al lugar donde se daba la batalla, en ese lugar estaban combatiendo

¿?: Y ustedes quienes son, y porque atacan a esos pobres pokemon salvajes

¿? 1 (riéndose): quienes somos, pues somos jessi

¿?2 (riendo): y yo soy james mememes

¿?3: y no olviden el guapo miau

Los 3 al mismo tiempo: y somos el equipo rocket

Jessi: y dime boba quién crees que eres para venir a intervenir

¿?: Yo soy nada más y nada menos que la líder de gimnasio de ciudad mistralton y joven piloto skyla

James: no nos interesa quien seas pero si quieres una batalla la tienes

Jessi: lo mismo digo, fillish deja esos pokemon por el momento y concéntrate en la boba

James: tú también ammongus, prepárate para la batalla

Skyla: no me importan cuántos sean, ve swanna

James: ammongus usa golpe de cuerpo

Skyla: esquívalo swanna y usa chorro de agua (logra impactar en ammongus pero él tiene ventaja de tipo)

Jessi: fillish usa chorro de agua (impacta en swanna)

Skyla (preocupado): oh no swanna

Jessi: usa psíquico fillish (deja mal herido a swanna)

James: ammongus usa poder oculto (impacta en swanna dejándolo ko)

Skyla: no swanna (va donde está su pokemon)

El equipo rocket: muy bien terminemos con esto

Jessi: fillish usa chorro de agua en la boba y su patético pokemon

James: ammongus poder oculto también en ella

Antes que los pokemon del equipo rocket atacara a skyla y a swanna, la líder de gimnasio abraza a su pokemon poniéndose delante del ataque, y cuando estaban a punto de atacar aparece alguien para intervenir en la batalla y se pone delante de la piloto para protegerla

Ash (poniéndose delante de skyla): equipo rocket, debí saber que ustedes estaban detrás de todo esto, como puedo ver intentan robar pokemon que no les pertenece

Jessi: miren así que es el bobo y noviecito de esa boba (señalando a skyla)

Ash (mirando a skyla): skyla estas bien

Skyla (sorprendida): ash estás aquí, me alegra mucho verte, muchas gracias por salvarme (se empieza a sonrojar y lo abraza haciendo que el entrenador se sonroje)

Ash (sonrojado): si de nada skyla

Equipo rocket: y bien se besaran en los labios o van a pelear, ataquen (refiriéndose a ammongus y fillish)

Ash: muy bien ve pikachu y además usare a (sacando una pokebola) ve krokodile

Jessi: chorro de agua

James: poder oculto

Ash: esquívenlo chicos y pikachu usa electrobola y krokodile usa garra de dragón (esquivan el ataque de los pokemon del equipo rocket , y los ataque de los pokemon de ash si logran impactar)

Equipo rocket (aterrados): oh no

Ash: muy bien pikachu usa atactrueno (su ataque impacta al equipo rocket y son mandados a volar y desaparecen por los aires)

 **Bueno, si piensan que aquí termina el fic, pues aun porque que pasara ahora que ash se reencontró con la líder de gimnasio de ciudad mistralton así que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y nos vemos la próxima semana**


	7. ¿Problemas?

**En el capitulo anterior vimos el inesperado encuentro entre la líder de gimnasio de ciudad mistralton skyla y el equipo rocket que estaban haciendo de las suyas y cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido para la joven piloto, un joven que ya conocía muy bien vino a su rescate y ese era ash junto a su pikachu**

 **Capitulo 7: ¿problemas?**

Ash (poniéndose delante de skyla): equipo rocket, debí saber que ustedes estaban detrás de todo esto, como puedo ver intentan robar pokemon que no les pertenece

Jessi: miren así que es el bobo y noviecito de esa boba (señalando a skyla)

Ash (mirando a skyla): skyla estas bien

Skyla (sorprendida): ash estás aquí, me alegra mucho verte, muchas gracias por salvarme (se empieza a sonrojar y lo abraza haciendo que el entrenador se sonroje)

Ash (sonrojado): si de nada skyla

Equipo rocket: y bien se besaran en los labios o van a pelear, ataquen (refiriéndose a ammongus y fillish)

Ash: muy bien ve pikachu y además usare a (sacando una pokebola) ve krokodile

Jessi: chorro de agua

James: poder oculto

Ash: esquívenlo chicos y pikachu usa electrobola y krokodile usa garra de dragón (esquivan el ataque de los pokemon del equipo rocket , y los ataque de los pokemon de ash si logran impactar)

Equipo rocket (aterrados): oh no

Ash: muy bien pikachu usa impactrueno (su ataque impacta al equipo rocket y son mandados a volar y desaparecen por los aires)

Skyla (vuelve a abrazar y le guiña el ojo a ash): oh ash muchas gracias por salvarme (lo besa en la mejilla haciendo que el entrenador se sonroje)

Ash (separándose de skyla): si de nada skyla, pero que haces en este bosque

Skyla (con una sonrisa): bueno ash desde que te enfrente y me venciste no ha venido un entrenador tan fuerte como tú y decidí recorrer unova caminando y no en mi avión para enfrentarlos y aprovecho que los gimnasios están cerrados ya que termino la liga teselia

Ash (comprendiendo): ah ya veo

Skyla: y ahora dime ash que haces tú aquí en el bosque ¿y pudiste ir a la liga teselia?

Ash: así es skyla, pude reunir las 8 medallas pero perdí en cuartos de final contra un chico llamado cameron y su lucario pero bueno, y estoy aquí porque decidimos recorrer el resto de unova

Skyla: entiendo y dime ash viajas con iris y cilan

Ash: así es pero además viajo con mi novia

Skyla (quedando fría por la noticia): que, dijiste novia

Ash (preocupado): así es pero te sientes bien te veo un poco pálida

Skyla (suspirando y fingiendo): si ash pero debo seguir impactada después de lo que paso con el equipo rocket

Ash (sonriendo): ah entiendo fue una experiencia horrible, pero porque no vamos con los demás así comes algo

Skyla (lo abraza): claro que si ash, muchas gracias (le guiña el ojo)

Ash (sonrojado): de nada pero mejor vamos

Los 2 caminan hacia los demás pero skyla piensa mientras caminaba

Skyla (pensando): no puedo creer que ash ya tenga novia y yo que me había ilusionado por serlo, (decidida) pero no me importa el será mío porque de seguro soy más linda que ella y además por suerte llevo puesta mi ropa de piloto que me hace ver muy atractiva, así que prepárate ash porque tú serás mío y yo tuya

Mientras skyla pensaba en como estar con ash, ambos se dirigían al campamento donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando mientras ash le cuenta a la piloto como conoció a su novia y sus aventuras

Cilan: oigan chicas miren ahí viene ash

Bianca (muy feliz): mi amor te extrañe mucho (se percata de la presencia de skyla e intenta ocultar sus celos)

Ash: hola chicos disculpen la tardanza, es que me encontré a una vieja amiga

Skyla: hola chicos ha pasado tiempo

Iris: skyla pero que haces aquí

Skyla: es que decidí recorrer unova para enfrentarme a entrenadores fuertes pero me encontré con el equipo rocket y por suerte me encontré a ash

Bianca: ash esta chica quien es

Ash: mi amor te presento a skyla, es la líder de gimnasio de ciudad mistralton y además una excelente piloto

Skyla (se sonroja y lo abraza): oh ash me sonrojas por tus halagos

Bianca (furiosa): oye ya déjalo (los separa violentamente), a mi no me interesas lo que seas pero quiero que sepas que él es mi novio

Ash (calmándola): tranquila mi amor, solo somos amigos (la abraza)

Bianca (apenada): perdóname mi amor, es que no soporto que alguien más que yo te abrase

Skyla: así que tú eres bianca, ash me acaba de hablar de ti

Bianca: y perdóname tu también por mi reacción skyla, te juro que no volverá a pasar

Skyla: está bien no pasa nada (pensando: así que tu eres la novia de ash, pues disfrútalo mientras puedas porque él será solo mío y de nadie más)

Luego de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, cada uno en una tienda diferente, pero skyla despierta a media noche aprovechando que todos estaban dormidos y fue a la tienda de ash que estaba profundamente dormido

Skyla (mirando a ash): oh mi amor te ves tan lindo (se empieza a sonrojar y se acerca), te amo mucho ash (lo besa en los labios con cuidado para no despertar al entrenador y se acuesta al lado de él pegando su cuerpo con el de él y pone la mano del entrenador en su vientre y su otra mano en uno de sus pechos ya que la piloto estaba en ropa interior y se quedo dormida con una sonrisa junto a ash)

 **Bueno, por hoy se termina el capitulo, pero como terminara todo esto, que pasaría si Bianca los viera así, y si lo quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capitulo la próxima semana así que chau**


	8. Malentendido

**Anteriormente vimos el reencuentro entre ash y la líder de gimnasio skyla salvándola del equipo rocket y cuando finalmente se deshicieron de ellos, el azabache ahora acompañado de la peli roja fueron hacia su campamento pero nos dimos cuenta que ella también siente algo por él, incluso se metió hasta su tienda mientras todos en especial el dormían y se acuestan pero como continua, entonces sépanlo ahora**

 **Capitulo 8: Malentendido**

Ya de mañana bianca es la primera en despertarse y ya estaba ansiosa de ver a su novio pero antes se preparo para empezar el día y cuando termino de arreglarse fue a donde estaba su novio que con una sonrisa corrió hacia un lado la entrada de la carpa pero lo que vio le destrozo el corazón al encontrar a su amado ash abrazando a skyla que además el tenia sus manos en el vientre y la otra en uno de sus senos

Bianca (llorando): ash (sale de la tienda y es vista por iris y cilan)

Iris (preocupada): bianca pero que te pasa, porque estas llorando

Cilan: si por favor dinos

Bianca les cuenta a iris y cilan que se ponen muy tristes por ella y se ponen furiosos por lo que pensaban que había hecho ash

Iris (furiosa): jamás pensé que ash haría una cosa así y además hacerle eso a una mujer para estar con otra ¡sin duda es un pervertido!

Cilan (decepcionado): no puedo creer lo que ash te hizo, es es imperdonable en todos los sentidos

Bianca (llorando): ya no me interesa viajar más con él, (recoge sus cosas) mejor me alejo para siempre

Iris: bianca espera no vale la pena terminar tu viaje por el

Bianca (con lágrimas se voltea y mira a iris y cilan): a pesar que siempre fui positiva en la vida y jamás odie a nadie, díganle a ash que lo odio (se va dejando a iris y cilan muy tristes por ella)

Mientras tanto ash despertaba pero él no sabía que se llevaría una enorme sorpresa, empezó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a skyla y que además sus manos estaban en el vientre de la chica y en uno de sus senos haciendo que se ponga nervioso e inmediatamente se aleja de ella al verla en ropa interior

Ash (nervioso y se aleja de skyla): skyla pero pero que es lo que haces aquí

Skyla (sonriendo): buenos días (le guiña el ojo) dormiste bien mi amor

Ash (nervioso): pero que haces tú aquí, porque estas en ropa interior y porque me llamas mi amor (se sonroja al verla en paños menores)

Skyla (sonrojada): ash quiero que sepas que te amo (se acerca a él y lo besa en los labios pero él se separa de ella) y estoy aquí porque me dormí junto a ti e hice que me abraces

Ash: skyla lo siento pero bianca es mi novia y es a ella a quien amo

Skyla : vamos que tiene ella que no tenga yo, solo mírame soy mucho más bonita e inteligente que ella, (guiñándole el ojo) así que adelante amor bésame (intenta abrazarlo así besarlo pero el sale de la tienda pero ella la persigue)

Ash (nervioso): escucha skyla yo solo te quiero como amiga (de repente iris y cilan se le acercan a ash con mala cara)

Iris (enojada): miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el mayor pervertido

Ash (confundido): de que hablas iris yo no soy un pervertido

Iris (gritándole): como de que digo, como te atreves a hacerle esto a bianca después de todo lo que hizo por ti, eres solo un pervertido y si no es así como explicas esto (señalando a skyla en ropa interior que inmediatamente abraza a ash)

Skyla (sonriendo y sin dejar de abrazar a ash): vamos iris ash eligió bien a su chica, el comprendió que soy mucho más linda y simpática que bianca, (le lame la mejilla al entrenador poniéndolo más nervioso) además nosotros nos amamos

Iris (más enojada): no puedo creer que hagas esto skyla

Cilan (decepcionado y enojado): tranquila iris no culpes a skyla, porque el único culpable es el Casanova (señalando a ash)

Iris: tienes razón cilan de seguro ash solo uso a bianca para su diversión y al ver a skyla con su ropa de piloto que deja mostrar sus piernas y su ombligo desecho a la pobre bianca porque no muestra sus curvas

Cilan (enojado y mirando a ash ): y tu como te atreves a hacerle esto a una chica que no lo merecía, ella te amaba y tú te acuestas con otra chica, la verdad no sé cómo puedes vivir con eso, yo pensaba que ella te gustaba y por eso te ayude a conquistarla pero jamás pensé que solo la querías para divertirte e ir con otra chica (señalando a skyla) que muestra sus piernas y su ombligo, ¡tu ash me das asco!

Ash no sabía que decir luego de todo lo que decían iris y cilan pero además no sabía cómo explicarles que en realidad skyla fue la que se acostó con él mientras estaba dormido

Ash (intentando conservar la calma y se separa inmediatamente de skyla): amigos esperen no es lo que ustedes creen, yo jamás lastimaría de alguna manera a bianca porque es la única a la que amo

Skyla (intentándolo abrazar pero él se resiste): vamos ash, soy mucho más bonita que ella, yo si te haría feliz y la mejor parte es que ya no tendrás que lidiar con sus estupideces o su torpeza

Ash (molesto): ya skyla no te lo volveré a repetir, la única persona a quien amo es a bianca y no permitiré que la sigas insultando, ella es la chica más simpática y tierna que he conocido y si pensabas que meterte a mi tienda mientras yo estaba dormido y acostarte junto a mí en ropa interior iba a cambiar lo que siento por ella estas muy equivocada

Skyla (enojada): sin duda tienes un muy mal gusto para escoger a tus novias ash, en vez de elegir a una hermosa piloto eliges a una idiota que no deja de tirarte al agua cada vez que te ve si tú mismo me lo contaste

Ash (enojado): ya basta skyla, así como es bianca es la chica que me enamore y será mejor que te alejes de nosotros

Skyla (llorando): bien si eso quieres bien, ya no volverás a saber de mi ash (se viste recoge sus cosas y se va)

Ash (suspirando): menos mal que todo término

Iris (enojada): ash se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí

 **Lograra ash aclarar todo el malentendido a sus amigos y en especial a Bianca, lograra que la rubia lo escuche luego de lo que vio y a la vez la destrozo, entonces esperen una semana y sépanlo**


	9. ¿Dónde estás?

**Anteriormente vimos como skyla había dormido con ash sin que él lo supiera pero Bianca al despertar y verlos juntos sintió como se le rompía el corazón y decidió contárselo a sus amigos que sintieron pena por ella y enojo hacia el azabache, luego se vio una inesperada declaración de amor de parte de la piloto hacia el azabache que termino con el rechazando su amor y al final ella se va entre lagrimas y con el azabache intentando explicarle a sus enfadados amigos lo ocurrido**

 **Capitulo 9: ¿Dónde estás?**

En ese momento ash le explica a iris y cilan acerca de cómo skyla se metió a su tienda mientras él estaba dormido y ella misma puso las manos del entrenador en su seno y en su vientre, pero al despertar skyla le confesó sus sentimientos pero él le dijo que no, y al final sus amigos le creyeron además de ver con sus propios ojos como ash defendió a bianca y le dijo a la piloto que se fuera

Iris (apenada): perdón ash por decirte pervertido es que al ver a bianca llorando y con el corazón roto empecé a creer cualquier cosa

Cilan (apenado): también te debo una disculpa ash, debí saber que tu jamás engañarías a bianca porque no existe nadie tan fiel como tu

Ash: tranquilo chicos no pasa nada, pero donde esta bianca

Iris: bueno ash la cosa es

Iris le explica a ash acerca de lo que la rubia había visto dejándolo muy preocupado pero además le conto lo que la rubia le dijo al entrenador antes de marcharse para no volverlo a ver nunca más dejándolo muy triste y a la vez más preocupado

Ash (triste): no puedo creer que bianca me haya dicho que me odiaba, pero debo explicarle aunque sea difícil

Cilan: no te preocupes ash nosotros te ayudaremos además bianca no se fue hace mucho

Así los 3 recogen sus cosas y empiezan a buscar a la rubia

Iris: chicos mejor separémonos para poder buscarla más rápido

Ash: buena idea iris (se separan)

Cilan: si la encuentran solo peguen un grito

Ash (gritando): bianca bianca bianca (luego de una hora buscándola ash finalmente la encuentra pero queda casi en shock al verla lastimada e inconsciente y junto a ella estaba su emboar en igual estado)

Ash (muy preocupado): bianca bianca, (la abarca pero se separa de ella y llama a su unfezant para que busque a sus amigos y vengan a ayudarla) muy bien unfezant ve por iris y cilan

Pero de pronto ash no se percata que había 4 urzaring detrás de el preparados para atacar pero inmediatamente el entrenador le dice a pikachu que use impactrueno y los pokemon salvajes se alejan del lugar

Finalmente unfezant logra buscar a iris y cilan e inmediatamente vienen por donde estaba ash y se preocupan al verla inconsciente y también a su pokemon

Iris (preocupada): ash pero que fue lo que paso

Ash: no lo sé iris ya la había encontrado así pero tenemos que llevarla inmediatamente a un centro pokemon

Cilan: por suerte estamos cerca de un pueblo y de seguro tiene un centro pokemon (entre los tres se llevan a bianca al pueblo pero antes meten a su pokemon a su pokebola)

Desea manera los 3 cargan a bianca lo más rápido hacia el pueblo hasta llegar al centro pokemon e inmediatamente la enfermera joy la ve y no duda en atenderla dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo

Enf. Joy (preocupada): traigan una camilla (los audino le traen la camilla) y que fue lo que le paso

Ash: no lo sabemos enf. Joy encontramos a nuestra amiga así

Iris: tenga (le da la pokebola lo cual tenía al emboar de la rubia) este es su pokemon y también estaba muy mal herido

: muy bien, oh miren ya llego la camilla (ash y cilan acuestan a bianca en la camilla mientras la agarraba la pokebola de la rubia) muy bien ya llevare a una habitación para revisarla y curarla mientras tanto tendrán que esperar

Así los 3 se quedan esperando toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche, el cual ash no dejaba de dar vuelta impaciente por saber cómo estaba bianca mientras iris intentaba de calmar a su amigo

Iris (calmándolo): tranquilo ash dar vuelta por toda la sala no hará que sepamos como esta bianca

Ash (calmándose): tienes razón iris es que quiero saber como esta, en verdad me preocupa mucho que no sepamos nada de ella por horas

Cilan: chicos miren ahí sale la enfermera joy (la enfermera joy se acerca a ash y sus amigos)

Ash: enfermera joy como se encuentra bianca

Iris: si que le pudo pasar para terminar así

: no hay de qué preocuparse chicos porque acaba de despertar y estará bien en unos días pero tendrá que permanecer aquí por unos días, mientras le ponía las vendas me explico lo que le había pasado

Cilan: y nos podría decir que es lo que le paso por favor

: por supuesto, lo que le paso fue

 **Flashback:**

Luego de que bianca vio a su novio y a skyla juntos decidió dejar el campamento para no volver a ver a ash, pero empezó a correr para poder perderlo de vista pero sus lagrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus hermosos ojos verdes y cuando se canso se detuvo un momento

Bianca (llorando): ash como me pudiste hacer esto solo para irte con una chica que enseña de mas

Pero no se dio cuenta que muy cerca de ella estaban 4 urzaring que al verla intentaron atacarla lo cual asusto a la rubia

Bianca (aterrada): oh no, ve emboar (su pokemon sale de la pokebola)

En ese momento emboar intenta defender a su dueña pero son 4 unzaring y termina mal herido luego de que los pokemon salvajes lo atacaran con hiperrayo dejándolo ko y luego miraron a bianca y nuevamente la atacaron con hiperrayo dejándola herida e inconsciente

 **Fin del flashback**

: y eso fue lo que paso, no puedo creer lo que esta pobre chica paso y por culpa de su novio, ah y como ya despertó uno de ustedes puede ir a ver como esta mientras yo me voy a atender a los pokemon así que cuando quieran verla me avisan, adiós (se aleja de los 3)

Ash (muy triste): no puedo creer todo lo que le paso a bianca y por mi culpa

Iris: ash no es tu culpa, es skyla la que hizo todo esto

Cilan: creo que sería bueno que vayas tu ash

Ash (dudando): no se cilan porque sé que me odia

Cilan: ash si en verdad te importa bianca como dices deberías ir allí e intentar reconciliarte con ella

Ash (decidido): tienes razón cilan iré inmediatamente así que en seguida vengo

 **¿Al final lograran ash y Bianca reconciliarse?**

 **Si quieren saberlo entonces nos veremos la próxima semana**


	10. Arreglando las Cosas

**Hola seguidores, tengo una mala noticia y es que este fic está a punto de terminar así que disfrutemos de los últimos capítulos donde el día de hoy veremos si nuestra pareja protagonista logra reconciliarse**

 **10: Arreglando las Cosas**

Así ash le pidió a la enfermera joy que lo llevara a la habitación donde estaba bianca, lo cual no dudo en llevarlo donde estaba la rubia que miraba el techo y recordando a ash abrazando a skyla lo cual no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa dolorosa imagen y de repente escucha la puerta y ve a la enfermera joy

: como te sientes

Bianca (volviendo en sí): ah bien muchas gracias por todo enfermera joy

: no hay de qué pero además tienes visita, es una de las personas que te trajo aquí

Bianca (sorprendida): en serio entonces que pase quisiera agradecerle

: muy bien pasa (refiriéndose al chico)

Pero la rubia se sorprende al ver que esa persona que la salvo era ash e inmediatamente se da vuelta para no verlo

: mejor los dejo solos, adiós (se va)

Ash toma una silla y se sienta junto a la cama de bianca que seguía sin verlo a los ojos mientras él buscaba las palabras para poder explicarle acerca de lo que había visto no es como ella creía

Ash: bianca yo

Bianca (muy triste): no entiendo porque me salvaste porque yo solo fui un objeto para ti (empezando a llorar)

Ash (triste): eso no es cierto Bianca

Bianca (con los ojos llorosos): que no (se da vuelta y lo mira) te vi felizmente dormido abrazando a skyla que estaba en ropa interior y tu tocabas su vientre y uno de sus senos, (llorando más) eres solo un pervertido

Ash: bianca yo no sé cómo explicarte lo que paso

Bianca: yo pensé que en verdad me amabas ash como yo a ti, pero te decidiste por una chica que muestra sus piernas y su ombligo cosa que yo no hacia (comienza a llorar mas)

Ash: espera no es como tú crees, tú en verdad me importas y mucho

Bianca (muy triste y llorando): aunque debí saber que tan solo fui un objeto ya que nadie desearía tenerme como novia o como amiga, solo soy una chica estúpida y torpe, yo lo único que causo son problemas sobre todo a ti que siempre te termino tirando al agua

Ash: no no no eso tampoco es cierto bianca, a mi no me interesa que me tires al agua

Bianca (llorando mas): además skyla es mucho más bonita e inteligente que yo, no puedo competir con eso aunque me esfuerce, así que cuando me recupere los dejare tranquilos y volveré a casa ya que no quiero que sientan lastima por mí, (toma la mano de ash) a pesar de lo que me hiciste, gracias por ser mi amigo a pesar que no merecía amigos como ustedes… (Inmediatamente ash la besa en los labios y se separa)

Ash (decidido): estas muy equivocada bianca, tú no eres ni torpe ni estúpida, tu eres la chica más tierna, linda y simpática que he conocido; yo te amo sin importar nada aunque me tires al agua te seguiré amando además me gusta porque me abrazas siempre antes de caer al agua, y cuando éramos simplemente amigos no fue por lastima sino porque eres simplemente tu y eso nos agrada de ti que siempre le buscas el lado positivo a las situaciones y nos contagias con ese positivismo

Bianca (llorando de la felicidad): oh ash lo dices en serio no me estas engañando

Ash (la toma de ambas manos): yo jamás te engañaría bianca, en verdad te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi he sentido algo que no sentía por ninguna otra chica y cuando tu padre estaba a punto de impedirte seguir viajando con nosotros no dude en pelear por ti sin importar que me cueste mi viaje porque te amo demasiado

Bianca (llorando de felicidad): oh ash nunca una persona me había dicho palabras tan hermosas para describirme, yo yo te amo (lo abraza a pesar del dolor que tenía y lo besa en los labios y cuando se quedan sin aire se separan)

Ash: bianca quisiera explicarte de lo que había pasado era que skyla fue a mi tienda y me hizo abrazarla y tocarla mientras estaba profundamente dormido pero además me confesó que me amaba pero le dije que la única a quien amo es a ti

Bianca (feliz): entonces no me engañaste mi amor

Ash (acariciando su mejilla): yo jamás te engañaría mi hermosa rubia, a mí no me interesa que skyla muestre sus piernas y su ombligo, tú me gustas tal como estas mientras sigas siendo positiva y tierna

Bianca (llorando): mi amor te amo

Ash: igual yo mi amada (la besa en los labios)

De esa manera logran reconciliarse luego de que ash le explicara que lo que había pasado con skyla fue solo un mal entendido y no como ella creía, y luego de su amoroso beso el entrenador deja a su novia para que descanse y hasta que llego el día de que dieron de alta a la rubia para poder irse que estaba junto a su novio y sus amigos

: muy bien ya estas totalmente recuperada así que puedes irte (refiriéndose a bianca)

Bianca: muchas gracias enfermera joy

Los 4 salen del centro pokemon y conversan

Cilan: que bien que todo termino así las cosas volverán a ser como antes

Iris: si pero ahora que haremos, por donde vamos ahora

Bianca (feliz abrazando a ash): vamos a donde sea, por mi no hay problema mientras estemos juntos

Ash (correspondiendo el abrazo): ya sé que hacer chicos, como ya hemos recorrido todo unova pensaba que es momento que iniciemos un nuevo viaje pero a la región kanto, ¿Qué les parece?

Cilan: hum tienes razón ash, siempre quise conocer tu hogar después de que me lo describieras

Iris (emocionada): que bien, podre conocer nuevos pokemon tipo dragón

Bianca (ocultado su tristeza): la región kanto, o sea la región de dónde vienes

Ash: así es amor, te gustara kanto, te agradara mi mama y atraparas nuevos pokemon que nunca habías visto

Bianca (dudando): pues qué bien mi amor

Cilan (emocionado): conocer una nueva región y más cuando eres un conocedor pokemon es realmente emocionante, podría averiguar muchas cosas de esa región que no se da aquí

Ash: tienes mucha razón cilan, descansemos hoy y mañana zarparemos hacia kanto

Cilan: bien iré a preparar las cosas y luego comprare algunas cosas para comer (se va)

Iris: yo iré también a preparar mis cosas, así que nos veremos luego (se va)

Ash: bien vamos a preparar nuestras cosas mi amor (se va pero bianca la detiene)

Bianca (triste): ash espera tengo que decirte algo importante

 **Que es lo que querrá decir la rubia a su novio, si quieren saberlo entonces nos veremos la próxima semana en los capítulos finales de este original fic**


	11. Llamada de Aprobación

**Hola a todos al penúltimo capítulo de este original fic, quiero decirles por si no se dieron cuenta y si son mayores de 16 años aun tengo fics en foro dz y que aun estoy subiendo capítulos así que los invito a verlos y comentar y como esta pareja también son originales**

 **Capitulo 11: Llamada de Aprobación**

En el capitulo anterior vimos la reconciliación entre ash y Bianca pero no solo eso sino que también se vio como el le ofreció a la rubia viajar juntos a su región pero por alguna extraña razón ella no se la veía feliz

Bianca (triste): ash espera tengo que decirte algo importante

Ash (dudoso): ah sí ¿y qué es?

Bianca: ash yo no puedo irme de esta región, porque se supone que debí haber ido a casa cuando termino la liga y no sé si mi papa me dejara ir a otra región y además no le dijimos a nuestros padres de nuestra relación

Ash (comprendiendo): hum entiendo bianca, pero en verdad quería que vinieras a la región conmigo y conocieras a mi mama

Bianca: ash yo lo que más quiero es ir a kanto contigo pero antes debo pedirle permiso a mi padre, pero además quiero confesarle que tu eres mi novio porque no quiero ocultarte

Ash: entiendo mi amor (la abraza) porque no vamos al centro pokemon y hablamos con nuestro padres

Bianca (feliz): oh mi amor aunque mi padre no te apruebe, tu aun así serás mi lindo novio porque nadie me hará generar sentimientos como tu (lo besa en los labios)

La pareja va al centro pokemon para hablarles a sus padres de su relación, y ash es el primero en hablar a la región kanto con su madre

Bianca: mi amor ¿tu estas seguro?

Ash: claro bianca, yo te amo mucho y no tengo ningún problema en decirle a mi madre que tengo a una hermosa rubia como novia

Bianca (no aguanta y lo abraza besándolo en los labios): oh mi amor no quiero separarme nunca de ti

Ash: ni yo de ti amor (la besa y llama a su madre, mientras su novia se escondía a un costado)

Delia: hola si ¿quién habla?

Ash (sonriendo): hola mama como estas

Delia: ash hijo ¿como estas?

Ash: bien mama al fin termino la liga y llegue hasta los cuartos de final y me iré a casa con unos amigos

Delia: ah que bien hijo, aquí los esperare sabes que tus amigos son bienvenidos

Ash: gracias mama, pero además quiero decirte algo importante (empieza a sonrojarse)

Delia: ah sí hijo ¿y qué es?

Ash (nervioso): bueno yo yo … tengo novia

Delia (muy emocionada): que emoción mi hijo finalmente tiene una novia, yo sin duda apruebo tu relación hijo

Ash (apenado): pues muchas gracias mama

Delia (sigue emocionada): me acuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando te enseñaba a andar en triciclo y ahora aprendió sobre el amor

Ash (avergonzado): mama me avergüenzas

Delia: yo sabía en todo este tiempo que tu y misty se gustaban desde que emprendieron el viaje juntos y ahora son novios oficialmente

Bianca (celosa y furiosa): ash quien es misty (acercándose a ash, y delia logra verla)

Ash (aterrado): solo una vieja amiga lo juro

Delia: ash quien es ella, es uno de tus amigos

Ash (calmándose): de hecho mama, te quiero presentar a bianca mi novia, no sé de donde sacaste que misty y yo somos novios si ni si quiera viaja conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo

Delia (apenada): oh lo siento mucho tienes razón hijo, te pido una disculpa, (mira a bianca) y así que tú eres la novia de mi ash

Bianca (apenada): mucho gusto señora yo me llamo bianca

Delia (mirándola de arriba abajo): hum ahora que te veo bien (sonriendo) sin duda eres muy hermosa, sin duda mi hijo eligió muy bien a su novia

Bianca (sonrojada): muchas gracias

Delia: además a mí me gustan mucho cuando son rubias, y tienes muy bonitos ojos, sin duda eres mejor que misty

Bianca (sonrojada): pues bueno muchas gracias

Ash (apenado): bueno mama muchas gracias por aprobar mi relación

Delia: de nada hijo recuerda que debes protegerla a toda costa

Ash: siempre lo hare mama, entonces nos veremos en casa

Delia: así es hijo adiós a los dos y aquí los espero (corta la llamada)

Ash: bueno eso fue fácil, ya tenemos el apoyo de mi madre

Bianca: tienes razón amor (celosa) pero quien es misty

Ash: solo es una amiga con quien inicie mi viaje, también me acompaño por johto y ahora es líder de gimnasio en ciudad celeste

Bianca (aliviada): entiendo amor, es que me preocupa que haya otra chica que le gustes y te separe de mi

Ash (la abraza): tranquila amor te prometo que aunque le guste a alguna chica, tu eres la única que amare y nadie me podrá separar de ti (la besa en los labios)

Bianca: mi amor te prometo que intentare no ser tan torpe para no tirarte al agua

Ash: no tienes que cambiar amor, me gustas tal como estas

Bianca: oh ash (lo besa en los labios), prométeme que dormirás conmigo esta noche porque extraño que me abraces por las noches

Ash: lo prometo, pero ahora solo falta un último desafío de nuestra relación (serio) tu padre pero si no quieres llamarlo…

Bianca (decidida): no amor yo quiero seguir siendo tu novia y estar junto a ti, debo decírselo y enfrentar lo que diga mi padre así que (lo llama)

 **Bueno por hoy termina el capitulo y si quieren ver cómo termina este fic entonces no se pierdan el capítulo final la próxima semana**


	12. La última Llamada

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo final de este fic, quisiera comunicarles que a partir de ahora abandonare unova y me concentrare en chicas de kalos como korrina, aria y shauna, asi que este será mi ultimo fic de Bianca en esta página así que disfrútenlo y no olviden comentar**

 **Capitulo 12: La Última Llamada**

Bianca: oh ash (lo besa en los labios), prométeme que dormirás conmigo esta noche porque extraño que me abraces por las noches

Ash: lo prometo, pero ahora solo falta un último desafío de nuestra relación (serio) tu padre pero si no quieres llamarlo…

Bianca (decidida): no amor yo quiero seguir siendo tu novia y estar junto a ti, debo decírselo y enfrentar lo que diga mi padre así que (lo llama)

Papa de bianca: hola ¿quién es?

Bianca (nerviosa): hola papa

Papa de Bianca: oh hija ¿como estas como te fue pudiste entrar a la liga teselia?

Bianca: muy bien papa pude entrar a la liga pero perdí en la segunda ronda

Papa de bianca: oh que mal hija pero me alegro que pudieras competir porque demostraste que eres muy fuerte, y ahora podrás volver a casa

Bianca (nerviosa): bueno papa te quería hablar de algo mas, yo yo… tengo un novio

Papa de bianca (enojado): qué pero como es eso posible, bianca tu sabes que no puedes tener novio así que volverás a casa y no volverás a ver a ese pervertido, (mirándola de arriba abajo) te encuentras bien ese chico te hizo algo malo, te juro que lo asesinare si te llegó a tocar tan solo un pelo

Bianca (llorando): papa el no es como tú crees, el no es ningún aprovechado, el en verdad me ama como yo lo amo, (llorando mas) desde que inicie mi viaje se ha preocupado por mí y a pesar que siempre le cause problemas me sigue amando igual

Papa de bianca (dudando): un momento quien es tu novio

Bianca (limpiándose sus lágrimas): bueno es es (de repente ash se pone al lado de bianca)

Ash (decidido): soy yo señor

Papa de bianca (sorprendido): ash tu acaso eres el novio de mi hija

Ash: así es señor, yo jamás me aprovecharía de bianca, en verdad la amo (bianca lo abraza)

Papa de bianca : hum ahora las cosas cambian (empieza a recordar como ash peleo con él para que bianca siga con su viaje a pesar que le costaría el suyo), hija yo normalmente no te dejaría tener novio si fuera cualquier chico pero (mira a ash y sonríe) ahora que se que es el único chico que se preocupo por ti y que además casi sacrifica su viaje con tal que tu sigas con el tuyo y que además me gustaría tener como yerno sin duda apruebo su relación

Bianca (sorprendida y emocionada): que en serio papa tu apruebas a ash

Papa de bianca (sonriendo): así es hija, desde que lo vi sabia que tú sentías algo por él y viceversa, pero él en verdad es un chico que se gano mi respeto por su forma de ser y lo que más me gustaría es que fuera mi yerno

Bianca (avergonzada y roja): papa no es para tanto, nos amamos pero somos muy jóvenes

Papa de Bianca (mirando a ash): y tu ash quiero que sepas que siempre me agradaste desde la primera vez que te vi por tu forma de ser y como te preocupas por mi hija, a bianca siempre le costó hacer amigos porque es un poco torpe y a pesar que me decía las tantas veces que te tiro al agua o te causo algún problema, tu aun la quieres

Ash: así es señor (bianca lo abraza con una sonrisa) porque bianca es una buena amiga, siempre es positiva sin importar los problemas y tal como yo me preocupo por ella, ella también se preocupa por mi

Bianca (con lagrimas de felicidad): oh ash (se apega mas a el)

Papa de bianca: muy bien hija apruebo tu relación con ash (lo mira) y tu ash protege mucho a mi hija

Ash: prometo que lo hare señor

Bianca: espera papa además te llame para pedirte permiso para viajar a la región kanto donde vive ash

Papa de bianca (decidido): está bien hija, mientras estés con ash me parecerá bien pero porque antes no pasan por la casa ya que están cerca y además por aquí pueden tomar el barco a kanto

Bianca: es cierto papa y así me puedo preparar para el viaje así que nos veremos allá

Papa de bianca: muy bien nos veremos luego (corta)

Bianca (mira a ash feliz): oh mi amor estoy muy embocinada, ahora nadie arruinara nuestra relación, ni las chicas ni nuestros padres (se abrazan y se besan)

Ash: así es bianca (la abraza mas fuerte)

Cilan: hola chicos ya vine, tengo todo lo que necesito

Iris: yo también tengo todo lo que necesito así que estoy lista para kanto, y ustedes porque están tan felices (refiriéndose a ash y bianca)

La pareja le cuenta todo lo que paso mientras ellos hacían sus cosas acerca de cómo sus padres aprobaron su relación

Cilan (feliz): muy bien chicos ahora no tendremos más problemas parecidos

Iris: que bien que no tendrán más problemas, (se percata de la hora) pero mejor vamos a dormir chicos

Ash: si pero antes pasaremos por la casa de bianca y allí tomaremos un barco hacia kanto (todos asienten y se separan)

Luego iris y cilan van a su respectiva habitación y se prepararon para dormir mientras ash y bianca compartían una habitación que inmediata luego de bañarse por turno se acostaron con ash abrazándola

Ash: buenas noches amor

Bianca: igualmente corazón (se besan y se quedan profundamente dormidos)

Ya en la mañana siguiente continúan con su viaje hasta llegar luego de 3 días a la ciudad donde vivía la rubia y no perdieron tiempo para ir a su casa y en esa misma tarde zarparon rumbo a kanto

Papa de bianca: bueno hija cuídate mucho

Bianca (abrazando a su papa): lo hare papa te voy a extrañar mucho

Papa de bianca: y yo a ti hija (mira a ash) y tu ash cuida mucho a mi hija

Ash: lo hare señor (los 4 suben al barco)

Cilan: ash vayamos a dejar nuestras cosas en nuestra respectiva habitación

Ash: bien vamos amor (toma la mano de bianca)

La pareja dejo sus cosas en la habitación ya que decidieron compartir una y cuando terminaron de desempacar, dejaron sus pokebolas y también ash decidió dejar a pikachu allí para tener más privacidad con su novia, decidieron ver el hermoso atardecer

Bianca (mirando cómo se metía el sol y abrazando el brazo de ash): oh mi amor estoy tan emocionada por empezar un nuevo viaje junto a ti ahora que nadie puede separarnos

Ash (besando la cabeza de bianca): así es mi amor se que te gustara kanto (mira el sol ocultándose) es hermoso pero no tanto como tu preciosa

Bianca: esta vez no habrá nadie que nos separe

Ash: nada nos separara amor, eres lo mejor que me paso

Bianca (sonrojada): oh ash te amo con todo el corazón

Ash: y yo a ti mi hermosa y linda bianca

Luego de lo dicho por ash, ambos se besan muy apasionadamente hasta que se quedaron sin aire y se quedaron un rato mas hasta que finalmente se fueron a dormir así iniciar un nuevo viaje a la región donde proviene el entrenador que iniciara un viaje por esta región por segunda vez pero esta vez con una hermosa novia y sus actuales amigos donde sin importar los problemas que tengan allí con el equipo rocket o algún pokemon legendario no les importaba ya que su amor es lo único que jamás podrán destruir

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, espero que los haya disfrutado, y aunque será mi ultimo fic de esta pareja, mis trabajos seguirán asi que me despido y hasta la próxima**


End file.
